


Desk!Sex

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Detention, M/M, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Desk!Sex

"Better to have detention...with Slughorn...than McGonagall," Sirius said, panting as he thrust into Remus's fist. "She's far too clever."

Remus's head fell back and he gritted his teeth before slamming into Sirius, whose arse was at the edge of Slughorn's desk. "Could we _not_ talk about our professors now?"

Sirius laughed, though almost no sound came out, he was so breathless. "What's the point of fuck—ah, God, right there— _fucking_ during detention if we can't be smug about it?"

"Point." Remus bent down and kissed Sirius, then proceeded to fuck him so hard Slughorn's inkwell fell off the desk and shattered. Yet again.


End file.
